Nature's Disciple
by kmp101592
Summary: After her mother's death, Kimberly inherits the power to control the 4 elements:earth,air,water,and fire. But when the woman who murdered her family comes after her, she has to go to the Covenant for help before its too late. Possible TylerOC...
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

**Hi there! Firstly, I just want to thank you for your willingness to read this. I will be the first to admit that I am not the best writer, though I really hope to improve. Any comments, praise or advice, would be much appreciated! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own The Covenant or any of its cast members or characters. But i do own Kimberly!**

Chapter 1- How it all began

"_Momma?" _

_Her head hurt. She couldn't see anything through the thick, black clouds of smoke that had engulfed her home. Where was momma? The heat was unbearable. She began to get dizzy. But she had to find momma. She needed momma._

"_Momma?"_

_The smoke burnt her throat. It was too hard to breathe. She began to stumble, falling down on her hands and knees. The air seemed slightly clearer down at this level, but only slightly. She crawled around, hands stretched out in front of her as she blindly felt around for something, anything that could help her find her momma. That's when she felt it, soft and cold despite the heat from the fire that was ravaging their home._

"_Kimberly?" _

_The voice was weak, faint even at their close proximity. She found her mother's hand, squeezing it gently. Momma was okay. _

"_Kimberly, honey," momma's smooth hand cupped her cheek and caressed it gently. "It is my time. But before I go, I have to give you something." She raised her other hand and placed it on the other side of her daughter's face. "Do you remember those stories I used to tell you? The ones about the women who could control nature?" The little girl whispered that she did, making the mother smile slightly. "Of course you do, always asking me to tell you over and over again. The thing is sweetheart," she paused, not sure she could go on. "The thing is, those weren't just stories. They were history, our history. You and I both have that power. Sugar," her voice kept getting weaker, her hands colder, "you have to get out of here. Just never forget how much I love you."_

_She was gone. Kimberly knew that immediately. Her momma's hands slipped away from her face, thudding as they hit the floor. The world began to spin. She closed her eyes, rubbing them with her little fists. Then, without knowing why or where she was going, she jumped to her feet and started running. This was the end of her momma's life. What she didn't know was that this was the beginning of hers._

-------------------------------------------

"Holy-" Kimberly woke up, drenched in a cold sweat and panting, her chest heaving under the effort of getting enough air. That was the third time that week she had re-experienced her mother's death in her dreams. She could recall it so vividly it made her sick.

She had been 8 at the time. It was just her and her momma, living in the small Mississippi town they had loved so much. Her daddy had died a week after she was born, fighting a fire only a few blocks away from their house. He was a great firefighter her momma always told her, a hero that saved too many lives to count. She was proud of her daddy and her momma.

But now she didn't have either of them. She was an orphan. There was no way around that fact. She was 17 now, a ward of the state of Massachusetts. Her only family had lived in the small town of Ipswich in a comfortable two-story near the acclaimed Spenser Academy. But they had been taken from her too. It was a fire again, but this time she knew why. She was being followed. She even knew who it was.

Messina. She was always the 'bad guy' in momma's stories. She could create and control fire in any way she wanted to. She hated the woman who could control all four elements: earth, water, air, and fire. Kimberly's mother had been that woman before she died, passing it on to her daughter. But now it was Kimberly who Messina wanted, needed to attain those powers.

When her aunt and uncle had been murdered Kimberly had inherited their estate and money. By this point she was attending Spenser, a freshman there in fact. She was already living in the dorms so shelter was not an issue, but what was she to do with the house? The state sold it for her, putting the money from it into a savings account that would be untouchable until she turned 18.

But that had been a wake up call. She had begun to practice using her powers in secret and had developed them really well. But she knew that no one was safe around her now. Kimberly had friends, of course, but she barely told them anything. To them, she was a sweet girl with an unfortunate past who was afraid to open up to people. It was true; she was afraid.

-------------------------------------------

**Well, what do you think? If you like it just let me know and I'll keep going. If you don't, then I don't have to keep going! If anyone has any ideas on which way this should go I'd love to hear them! But, again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dates and Cellphones

**Yay! I got one whole comment (thanks!) so I guess I might as well keep going. And I'm really bored and there isn't really anything else to do! So, I'm going to try to incorporate the boys** **into this chapter. I have officially decided that Tyler will get the girl (for once)! I also think that I will create another female character, this one for Reid.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Covenant or any of the cast members or characters. But I do own Kimberly!**

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Dates and Cellphones

"Oh come on Kim!"

"No way Kate! I refuse to go on another blind date!"

"Why not? I thought you had fun last time!"

Kimberly shot the darker girl an incredulous look, plainly saying that no, she did not have fun on the last horrible blind-double date that Kate had set her up on.

"You call sitting in the emergency room half the night fun?"

"Well, it certainly was an interesting night!" Kate giggled while brushing her hair. "Besides, it wasn't your fault that he was allergic to the mushrooms in the salad."

Kimberly looked over at her roommate. Kate was a great friend and roomie and had even helped Kimberly make some new friends after they started hanging out. The two girls often had trouble studying, sleeping, or doing anything that required being calm while in each others presence, mainly because they would always get distracted and laugh the entire time. Kate was constantly trying to set Kimberly up with a guy. She often said that it was her "moral duty" to "make her friend as happy as" she was.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Why can't you and Pogue just go on a date by yourselves?"

Kate looked down, her nervousness evident on her face. "Well, if I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone, okay?"

Kimberly nodded eagerly. "I swear I won't tell anyone!"

Sighing, she looked down, mumbling, "Ugh…well…you see, there is this guy that likes you but is super shy and, well, he asked me to set you up with him. He is the sweetest thing though, just going on and on about how gorgeous you are, and I know that you will like him!"

Her confession was followed by silence. Pure, unadulterated silence. A guy liked her. A guy that thought she was gorgeous. Kate thought that she would like him.

"Really?" Kimberly was breathless, a fact that didn't go unnoticed be Kate.

"Uh-oh! Someone looks excited! Is that a yes?"

"Oh…I don't know…do I know him at all?"

"Look all I can tell you is that he is one of the sons…and its NOT Reid!" Kate added at the disgusted look on Kimberly's face.

You see, ever since she started at Spenser, Reid had always been quite forward about his feeling towards her. He had even gone as far as to send her 12 dozen red roses on Valentines Day last year and when she received them in her dorm he stood outside her window and played "Let Love In" by the Goo Goo Dolls on his CD player till she called campus security.

"Wait a minute", she started, a grin overcoming her normally placid features as she added it all up in her head. Pogue and Kate were going out, Sarah and Caleb were dating, and it wasn't Reid. "That only leaves…"

-------------------------------------------

"TYLER!"

He awoke with a groan, his cerulean eyes squinting shut due to the light. As he sat up in his bed he scratched his head, brown hair sticking up everywhere. His toned chest rose and fell as he let out a yawn and stretched before untangling himself from his sheets.

"Thanks for waking me up and everything, but next time could you do it a little more quietly?" he groggily addressed the boy sitting on the bed next to his, putting his shoes on.

"I don't know…" Reid replied snidely, his lip curling as he turned to face Tyler. "Could you snore a little more quietly?"

The boys shared a quick laugh as each went about their daily routines of getting ready. Just as Tyler was finishing getting dressed his cell phone rang, breaking him out of his usual early morning trance.

"Hello?"

"Guess who has a date with Kimberly this weekend?"

"No way! Come on Kate, did she really agree to it?"

"Yep! And she was pretty excited about it!" Kate loved setting people up. Tyler hadn't had a girlfriend in years and, as far as she knew, Kimberly hadn't ever had a boyfriend. Everyone knew that the two were perfect for each other, thus Reid being such an ass about it! He felt threatened by Tyler on a daily basis, though he never let it show.

"So she knows that it'll be her and me, right?" Tyler thought that this was all too good to be true. How lucky was he?!? The girl of his dreams was going to go on a date with him and was actually excited about it!

"Yes Tyler, she knows!" Kate couldn't help but smirk across the room at Kimberly who sat there giggling quietly, thinking about how pissed Tyler would be if he knew he was on speaker phone!

"Wow…but, what should I wear? I don't want to look like a total slob!"

Kimberly started jumping up and down, looking for a piece of paper. She found one and scribbled on it before handing it over to Kate who merely smirked in response.

"I bet Kimberly would really like for you to wear a blue shirt! It would bring out your eyes really well and its one of her favorite colors."

"Blue shirt…blue shirt…" the girls could hear him shuffling through the piles of clothes at the end of his bed. "Ha! Here it is! Oh crap, breakfast is nearly over. I got to go. See ya later. Bye!" With that he hung the phone and raced out of the room, tucking in his shirt as he went.

Kate hung up too, turning to look at Kimberly. But she wasn't there.

"Kim?"

"Sorry! Got to go!" She rushed out of the bathroom, running a brush through her long tresses at the same time. She knew that Tyler would end out walking by their door on his way to breakfast and she was hoping that she might 'accidentally' run into him on his way there.

Kate simply grinned in response before taking the hair brush out of her hand and after tossing it onto the bed behind her holding up five fingers with one hand and grasping the doorknob with the other.

"Five, four, three," Kate counted down, her voice low. "Two, one!"

Without hesitation, she yanked open the door and pushed Kimberly out of it all in one swift motion, pulling it shut behind her.

Kimberly, still in motion, turned and ran into something quite solid. A chest…oh crap!

-------------------------------------------

**Well there you have it! I would appreciate anymore comments! And, once more, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Long Night

**Hey there! I got even more comments asking me to continue, so why not?!? I'm going to try to pay more attention to Kimberly's powers, so please cut me some slack if it sucks! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own the Covenant or any of its characters or cast members. But I do own Kimberly!**

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- A Long Night

Kimberly looked up, her eyes meeting beautiful cerulean ones. She recognized those eyes and they face they were on…she had run into Tyler. She had practically thrown herself into his arms. Oh God, his arms! They were so muscular, encircling her thin frame, one arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist.

"Hey Kim!" he smiled at her, looking a bit more nervous than usual. Noticing the position they were in he quickly released her, blushing as he took a couple steps back.

"Hey Tyler!" she replied, trying to look natural instead of as flustered as she truly was. "I thought you usually were one of the first ones at breakfast. Are you late today?"

He looked down at her, speaking more quietly than normal. "Well, I got a phone call from a…ugh, friend and we talked a little bit more than usual so, you know."

She wasn't sure what to say so she merely nodded in response, hoping and praying that she didn't look spastic. They stood in silence for a moment, until Tyler somehow found the courage to break it.

"So, do you want to head down to breakfast with me? Everyone's probably left by now, but there should still be some food left."

Kimberly smiled and agreed, walking down to the cafeteria with him, talking the entire way.

-------------------------------------------

It was near midnight. Kimberly did this nearly every night: she snuck out of her dorm dressed in an old pair of black yoga pants, a dark Yale hoodie, and a pair of tennis shoes to go practice her powers in the woods.

Although she had never gotten caught, she was always very conscious about getting out of the building safely. She had nearly run into a very drunk Reid and very pissed Tyler a few weeks back, but besides that there had never been an issue.

As Kimberly stepped out into the night a cool breeze welcomed her, bringing all of her senses to life. She walked the short distance to the woods, hiding in shadow the entire way. She finally reached them and continued on to a clearing that she had been using since her very first year at Spenser. Once she reached it she shed her hoodie, showing the plain white t-shirt she wore underneath. She took of her shoes, placing them over to the side with her hoodie, and sat cross-legged on the earthen floor with her hands resting on her knees. She closed her aqua colored eyes and concentrated on what she wanted to achieve.

Ever so slowly the earth around her began to stir, omitting a slight crunching sound. When she heard it her eyes shot open, but they were no longer their original color. The iris had changed completely; the rim was a deep brown that faded into a mossy green as it neared the pupil with golden flakes spread randomly in the mix.

Then as suddenly as it began, the sound stopped. Kimberly smiled to herself before she thrust her hands upwards, clapping them together once above her head. The moment she had raised them, the ground she was sitting on shot upward and hovered in midair, halting when she clapped. She stood up, looking above the treetops at the surrounding woods.

She could see Spenser close by, dark and seemingly frozen in time. She really loved the school. The friends she had made there were always happy to help her, always had a willing shoulder to cry on, and were always so accepting. But she knew that they would never, could never understand what she had to live with. She twirled a finger, the suspended ground she stood on twirling with it, to get a good view of the entire area. She sighed in content, glad to be out of the school and out here using her powers.

She lowered herself back to the forest floor, the ground fitting back into its original place. She blinked, her eyes returning to their natural color. She sat back down and crossed her legs again. Kimberly breathed deeply, relaxing herself before she shut her eyes again.

This time, instead of the ground shaking and making noise, the wind picked up and blew the leaves around her, forming a funnel with her at the center. The air around her in the center was still, a deep contrast to the wind whipping the leaves in circles merely a few inches away from her. She opened her eyes once more. They were many shades and varieties of grey this time, almost silver surrounding the pupil. She slowly raised her arms in an arc like movement before pushing outwards forcefully, the wind blown leaves following her motions. They flew through the surrounding trees, making odd slapping sounds as they hit tree trunks and other leaves.

But just as she was about to pull them all back to her, a loud crack came from behind her, in the direction of the school. She turned quickly and acted on impulse, flinging an arm out towards where she knew the intruder was. A particularly strong gust of wind seemed to flow from her fingertips, reaching out to the individual. A loud yell, indicating that she had been spotted by a guy, echoed through the forest. She pulled her hand back, the man along with it. She brought him to a stop in front of her, placing a hand under his chin to tilt his head, making it possible to meet his eyes.

That's when it happened: Cerulean met grey, both gasping in surprise.

"Kimberly?" Tyler asked, his disbelief evident on his face.

She lost concentration, her eyes changing back to aqua and Tyler dropped to the ground.

"Oh no…I…but you…you didn't…well shit!"

This was not good. Not good at all! Tyler officially knew her secret. He must think her crazy, some type of freak. He would tell everyone and they would turn against her. She was now in more danger than she could comprehend. She had to get out.

Kimberly turned to run, but before she could so much as place one foot in front of the other Tyler, who had gotten to his feet, gripped her shoulders tightly, a huge grin plastered on his handsome features.

"No, no! It's not a bad thing! You're not alone!" She looked up into his eyes, silently begging him to continue. "Caleb, Pogue, Reid and I have powers too! They aren't as cool as yours, but still, you're not alone!"

Kimberly officially thought she was going to faint. Tyler had to be kidding her. There was no way in hell that someone else had powers. Nope, she couldn't believe it. It was illogical. She just couldn't believe it.

"But, I…you…powers?"

Tyler couldn't help but grin stupidly. Not only was he holding the most amazing girl in his arms, but she had just become so much more amazing in his opinion. She had powers too; it wasn't just him and the other Son's. How amazing was that!?!

Then, without warning, she whispered "Oh God, Tyler" before fainting. It was a good thing he was already holding her, otherwise she would have ended up falling to the ground, hard. He pulled her up, placing one arm behind her back, the other under the crook behind her knees. He glanced around before beginning what he knew would be a rather long trek to his hummer.

He was mentally slapping himself for parking on the opposite side of the campus than he usually parked on. He was absolutely itching to Use, just to get them to the car faster. He knew that Caleb wouldn't mind once he found out about Kimberly's powers!

He took a deep breath before his eyes flamed, turning black immediately. He couldn't help but smirk to himself; he loved having this power.

They were at the hummer barely a second later. Tyler opened the door, gently sitting Kimberly up in the front seat and buckling her in. He had to take a minute (and another deep breath) just to absorb the beauty that radiated off of her. Her blonde hair hung about shoulder length, thick and soft, shining brilliantly in the moonlight. Her pale skin shone too, giving her the ethereal glow of a goddess. And her lips were two soft rosy petals, barely parted. He remembered her gorgeous eyes, ocean like in color, deep as space itself.

Tyler had to slightly shake his head to get out of his reverie. He slowly shut her door before walking to his side of the car and getting in, buckling his seatbelt quickly. He glanced over at Kimberly once more before picking up his cell phone that was conveniently sitting in the backseat, and dialing Caleb's number.

"Something tells me this is gonna be a long night."

-------------------------------------------

**Ta-Da! So, what do you think? It was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be, but I'm not complaining! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4: No Way!

**Yay! Even more comments! I really appreciate people reading my story; none of my friends or family would, so yall are great! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Covenant or any of its cast members or characters. But I do own Kimberly!**

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- No Way!

Ring-ring-ring!

Caleb turned over. Why was there a phone ringing? There weren't any phones on this island. It was just him and Sarah, and oh, how alone they were! The beach sand was so soft, feeling almost like cloth under his fingertips. He smiled over at Sarah, only to have her face him and open her mouth, the ringing sound coming from her.

He awoke with a start, his eyes adjusting to the dark almost immediately. The usual silence was broken by the persistent ringing of his cell phone. He grumbled, leaning over to his right, reaching out to his cell phone sitting in its charger on his bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caleb! The most amazing thing just happened!" Tyler's voice answered his, excitement buzzing through his ears.

"What? Did you discover aliens or something? Because if that isn't it I'm hanging up right now and going back to bed."

"No! No, Caleb, you have to listen to me! I just found out: Kimberly has powers too!"

Caleb instantly sobered up, completely awake now. "Hold on now. What kind of powers are we talking about here? Like powers of seduction or something sappy like that or are we talking real powers, like ours?"

"Dude, she can control nature or something! I knew that she had been sneaking out for a while now, but I didn't have the guts to follow her until tonight. She walked to this clearing about a fourth of a mile away from the school. She sat down and did something and when she clapped her hands the ground she was sitting on, like, levitated or something! I swear man!" he rambled on, his voice gaining strength as he sensed Caleb's disbelief. "It came up in a clean circle and she twirled her finger a bit and the ground turned with it!!! And then she lowered it back down and did this really awesome thing where she made it really windy and it caught all these leaves in this sort of tornado thingy and them she did something else and made all the leaves, like, blow away from her and through the rest of the woods! It was so awesome!" he took a deep breath before beginning again, Caleb officially stunned into silence. "But when she sent the wind out I sort of stumbled and I stepped on this branch that must have fallen out of a tree or something and it made this really loud cracking noise. She heard me and reached her hand out and all of the wind came out of nowhere and wrapped around me and pulled me to her. When she saw who I was she kind of freaked out and ended out fainting. So I had to Use to get us to the car so we could call you and head over to your house. So it would probably be a good idea to call Reid and Pogue. They're not going to be able to believe this!"

The other end of the phone was dead silent. Caleb was, to put it simply, absolutely astonished. He had always detected something different about Kimberly. She was so sweet and had a great personality, but she was just different from all of the other students at Spenser.

Ever since he had met her, Caleb had always been under the impression that she was a bit of a homebody. He had come across her numerous times curled up in a comfortable chair in the library, reading a new book each time. In fact, now that he thought about it, the only place he had seen her outside of school was at Nicky's.

"Well, I'll call Pogue and Reid and you guys meet here in 10 minutes."

Caleb hung up, leaving Tyler to frown at his phone. Did that dude have something against saying 'Bye'?

-------------------------------------------

"Now, does anyone feel like explaining why the hell I was so rudely awakened at one o'clock in the freaking morning?"

The boys were all used to Reid's foul mood whenever someone woke him up. He was glaring at the other boys, having been the last to arrive al usual, until his eyes fell on the beautiful girl laid out on the couch in front of them.

"Holy shit! What happened?"

Tyler sighed, gently stroking Kimberly's long golden hair. He had already explained the story to Caleb on the phone and to Pogue only moments before. He really didn't want to explain it all to Reid and, luckily for him didn't have to.

Kimberly stirred, stretching slightly as she began to regain consciousness. She gently sat up, eyes still closed, breathing in her surroundings. She was not in the woods anymore. The last thing she remembered was catching Tyler and him babbling about him and the other sons having powers.

A hand reached out, touching her gently on the shoulder. Impulsively, she grabbed it, fire surging through her flesh into theirs. Her eyes flew open, her iris's tomato red with orange and gold specks spread throughout them. A howl escaped their lips followed by a string of swear words. She recognized that voice. Reid.

Kimberly released his hand, her eyes widening before changing back to their normal aqua hue. She sat there, frozen, gazing around at the four sons surrounding her. Then she caught sight of Reid, cradling his wounded wrist. She reached out to him, only to have him recoil at her touch, regarding her coldly. She sat back and pulled her knees to her chest before wrapping her thin arms around them, burying her head in the space between them.

She felt a pair of arms encircling her shoulders, hesitantly at first but hugging her closer and harder when she didn't object. They just sat like that until she pulled her head up, her eyes meeting his. Tyler's. He was so sweet and caring.

She made a decision quickly. "So I guess you wan to know about my powers, huh?"

-------------------------------------------

**Sorry to leave you there! I have to study (I hate tests!!!) so I better get off! Please review and thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Demonstration

**OMG! Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! I really do appreciate it, so keep it up! Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. My great aunt just died and we were really close, so it's pretty hard…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Covenant or any of its cast members or characters. But I do own Kimberly!**

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Demonstration

"Wait a minute." Reid was so confused. He had just found out that the girl he had fawned over for nearly three years had powers, that her entire family had been murdered, and that an evil fire-controlling witch was after her. And to top it all off, his wrist hurt like hell! But if he thought she was scary before, he was in for a rude awakening. "So, you can 'control' nature. Is that all?" At the deathly glare she shot him, he reworded his question. "I mean, could you make this chair dance around the room, or something?"

Kimberly took a deep breath, trying to keep her anger in check. "No, I couldn't make the chair itself do that, but by using the wind I could do that and more."

Reid was impressed and believe me, it takes a lot to impress Reid Garwin. He smirked up at her, a devilish glint to his eye. "Prove it."

The room was silent. Tyler stiffened, his jaw locking, thinking of a subtle attempt to tell Reid that he was about to get his head shoved up his ass. What if using her powers deteriorated her health like it did theirs? He didn't want for her to risk her life just to prove something to Reid, of all people.

But, to everyone's immense surprise, she merely smirked back before retorting, "Do you have in water nearby?"

-------------------------------------------

"Here it is."

Kimberly looked out across the shallow pond, a relaxed look washing over her features. She loved the water. It had always been the element she was the most comfortable around. She couldn't help herself; she had to feel it. She silently walked towards it, closing her eyes when she was only a foot from it. A small smile played across her lips as she opened her eyes. They had changed once again, this time to a cool, deep, dark green surrounding the pupil, diminishing into a clear, clean blue. They were gorgeous. She turned around, facing the boys for a moment and grinning from ear to ear. Boy, were they going to love this!

She stepped into the pond, dressed only in her t-shirt and yoga pants. The feeling of the water greeting her made her heart soar and before she (or anyone else for that matter) knew it, she had made a water ball and thrown it over to the group of boys, soaking Tyler.

Making eye contact with him made Kimberly slightly blush, thankfully going unnoticed in the dark. As the boys laughed he sprinted to the water, throwing his arms around her and swinging her around through the water. They all stood there, giggling and chortling, just enjoying themselves.

"So what else you got?" Tyler challenged her. She smiled up at him before scooping two water balls behind her back, barely out of his line of sight. She just shrugged an innocent look on her face. He gave her a questioning look, raising his left eyebrow slightly. She grinned up at him cheekily.

"Oh! Look!" she gasped, staring at a place behind him in the woods. He turned, going along with her little prank. His eyes flashed with fire before turning black. What she didn't know was that she was about to get a little taste of his powers.

"Well, I don't see anything." He slowly turned towards her, smirk in place. Just as she was about to splash the water balls on either side of his face, she caught a look at his eyes.

"Oh my God." She was so quiet, whispering really. He was afraid she would start to scream or something. God knows that Kate didn't handle it this well when Pogue so gracefully informed her of his powers.

Kimberly, suddenly aware of the absence of the other three sons, reached a hand up to his face, gently cupping his cheek. His eyes instinctively closed at her touch and he breathed in deeply. Tyler really liked her. He always had, never telling anyone because he was afraid of how Reid would react. But ever since he met that pretty little red head in Boston last summer, Kimberly had been a thing of the past to Reid, a long forgotten conquest.

Without really thinking about it, he slid his hands around her waist, gently pulling her closer to him. He could smell her shampoo, her lotion, just…her. She was amazing. Kimberly seemed to tense up a little at his touch, making him open his eyes in alarm. She looked up at him, an unnecessary guilty look on her face. Taking one hand off her waist, he slowly placed it behind her neck, brushing his thumb against her lip in the process. She shivered lightly before relaxing into him with a new, lovely look on her pale features.

Tyler leaned forward, Kimberly doing the same. The space between them closed painfully slowly, both itching to speed it up. They both stopped suddenly, looking at each other with a mixture of curiosity and, in a sense, fear. Then, as quickly as they had stopped, their lips finally met. It was Kimberly who had done it, pulling his face to hers with an undiscovered vigor.

Now, as cliché as it sounds, fireworks went of in both of their heads. It was the most amazing kiss either had ever experienced. The heat began to grow until they realized that they weren't imagining the fireworks. They were coming from the woods, big bursts of fire nearly as big as Kimberly herself. They pulled away from each other, frozen for a moment before turning and running towards the shore. She stumbled slightly, her heavy clothes weighing her down; Tyler grabbed her hand and pulled her up and along with him as he yelled towards the house.

"Caleb! Reid! Pogue! Get out here!"

The three other boys rushed out through the back door with surprise and confusion evident on their faces. Caleb was the first to speak.

"What the hell is going on?"

Kimberly looked up, panting slightly. "It's her." She closed her eyes as a wave of pain washed over her. "It's Messina."

-------------------------------------------

**There you go! I would seriously appreciate any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter because, at the moment, I really don't know where this is going! I promise that whoever I receive ideas from I will credit in the chapter that I implement their idea. Thanks!**


End file.
